Kamen Rider Century
by Kamen Rider Miuchi Roc
Summary: when Kagirinai's world is going to be destroyed he shall travel through the worlds of nine riders to save his own.  as Kamen Rider Centruy.  this is a parody to Kamen rider Decade.  going to be rewriting the chapters
1. world: Journey begins

Disclaimer: I don't own kamen rider or decade. I own this kamen rider and some of the riders that will be seen later in the story.

Key:

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

****

"_Buckle speaking"_

A teenage girl stood in a valley in a kimono, looking around wondering where she is. She looked around to see if some one is there, but she sighed as it appeared that there was no one there. it was then that multiple colored beams shot and went bye right in front of her.

She jumped back from the beams as she hard yelling coming from one end of the valley. She turned and saw dozens of men and women in battle suit running carrying weapons, some riding motorcycles and some were flying. Leading them were two warriors.

The first had yellow bug eyes with a line on it. His suit was red and the chest had a phoenix head on it from a top view of a bird's head, and had a silver belt. The buckle was a red orb like jewel with a black kanji for fire. On the right hip was a disc with a phoenix on it. His head had red bird wings with holes for the eyes in them, on it with the top like where the forehead would be, is a phoenix head. The other had a blue body suit and black arms and chest with navy shoulder and knee pads. The helmet was navy with a silver diamond in the center of it, going upward and had green bug eyes with black outlined R s on the sides of the helmet. On the chest on the right side if you looked at it from the front side, was a circle with an R in it. He had a navy and black rectangular buckle on with a device in it.

They lead many warriors on the attack, while they were on motorcycles. Some of the ones she saw were a red cladded warrior with a wheel on his back and blue face mask. Another had a black suit with designs of a Minotaur. In the air she saw more coming with beasts and machines. Some of the warriors on the machines were a warrior that had one have green the other black on a motorcycle/ flying machine. On the back of the bike was green suited warrior with a green gauntlet on his left hand. He had a lime green chest plate on with a shooting star on it. His buckle was a circle with the zodiac sign for Aries the ram on it, with chips in the circle. The helmet looked like a ram with the sign for Aries on the forehead. An orange beam hit them bike and knocked it down as the two jumped off.

The bike landed into a cliff side destroying the cliff side to reveal more coming lead by a silver and Green colored cybernetic Ninja armored warrior with white tiger designs. The helmet of the armor was the shape of a Ninja helmet, with the design of a Gold shuriken faceplate, which each of the four blades split across the helmet and it revealed two Jade Green eyes. Behind him were many warriors some of which were a samurai designed like a fox, a swordsman designed like shark, a marksman designed like a wolf, and more. The most of them though were gold designed warriors that looked like warriors of bushido. They all ran down the valley but some of them were shot down by orange beams. It was then that large orange beams shot and hit the warriors and knocked them to the ground. Form the sky there was a scale up there that was hit in the head and all the warriors that were being carried on it were it was well. The scale fell down and smashed on top of most of the warriors. The beams hit many of the ones in front of the armies. Nothing was left, well except for nine warriors. They ran as an orange warrior stood in the middle of the valley. They all surrounded him ready to attack him. The green warrior and the red bird like warrior ran forward both of them with swords in their hands and swung them. The orange warrior grabbed the wrist of the bird warrior and kicked the stomach of the green warrior and shoved the bird warrior into the green warrior. The tiger ninja warrior ran at him and did a flying kick at him, but was stopped by kick from the orange warrior.

There was a warrior with a black body suit with silver chest plates. The plates were designed like bone with a spade in the middle of the chest plate. The back plates were silver but with no design on it. the shoulder pads were silver with the ends sticking up with a spade on the end on each side, think of the shoulder pads on Kamen rider garren but were silver and had a spade on it. he had silver wrist guards with a gold trim. the boots were silver with a spade on the strip on the boot. in his hand was a scythe that had a 4' poll with a blade at the top next to a scanner. on the bottom was a sapphire orb. he and the shark designed swords man ran at the orange figure and the swung their weapons but the orange warrior used the red bird warrior and the green warrior as shields destroying them then he took the swords of the two warriors that were just destroyed and swung them at the two causing them to explode and lie on the ground dead. the warrior green/black warrior and a warrior that had red metallic looking soildier boots that reached halfway up to his knees. The belt wires around his waist were covered in a red snake scale like armor, the sides of the V-system on his belt had two brick like castle pillars attached. His chest was covered in a red armor patterned like a knight's armor. His shoulders had something similar looking to red shields on top of them. His hands had red armor gauntlets lined with the color of yellow on them making his fist bigger. On his head a full red metal helmet covered his head, on his face were two half ovals on his face which looked like black screens with a slight red hue. the two ran at the warrior and went into a melee battle but it ended with the two being killed.

The last one was the blue warrior who spun the disc on his buckle three times as the earth under him rose and encased him in a crystal. the crystal shattered to reveal the warrior the same. but he had five horns on the top of his helmet. His right shoulder pad was now yellow and it looked like lightning was in it. the left shoulder pad was now emerald green with energy flowing threw it. the right knee had a white knee pad and black boot with white trimming and it looked like snow. the left knee pad and the trimming of the left boot were silver and it looked like stars were in there. He had a blue chest plate on now that had an R on it. he ran at the orange warrior and their right hand's glow the color of their body suit. the punched each other and they both exploded.

The teen looked in horror at the destruction of what happened here, as the world thenturned white.

The teen woke up and found her self in her bed, and looked at the time and saw that she was going to be late for school. She then went to her closet and rummage through her cloths and chose a pair of jeans with a white tank top with a red jacket. She then ran down stairs and saw her best friend there, eating an apple waiting for her.

"Kagirinai, what are you doing here?" she asked. Kagirinai was a black haired male with a black jacket and pants with an orange shirt under his jacket. "Well, I can't let my best friend be late for class now, can I, Soukou?" he replied, as he threw the apple core in the trash.

They both left the building as they got on a motor cycle that had an upward C on the front. They both got on and Kagirinai began to start the engine and they both road away from the building, as a trenched coat man walks in.

Soukou and Kagirinai have been friends since they were kids and had a lot of adventures with each other. Though some times, Kagirinai doesn't think that he belongs in this world. But still he doesn't let that get in the way of him and Soukou having a good time. when kagirinai grows up he wants to be a writer and writes sttories but, he lacks insperation to think of a story to write. "so how's your break been?" "Good and you Kagirinai?" "Ok-ish. I have been having visions of something these last few weeks."

On the way to school, they find people's bodies on the ground as if they were sleeping, but that thought ended when they stood up, but their eyes were Black and had crimson slit in it. The bodies then, turned into animals and bugs that were black and red, and ran a muck in the city.

Which made Kagirinai stopped when that happened and was shocked, while Soukou was freaked out. As they looked around, a dragon shot fire balls at them splitting them apart. When they were split up, a grey smoke-like wall appeared in between them.

With Kagirinai

Kagirinai was looking around at where he was, as a teen walked towards him. "Hey where's your buckle and cards?" Kagirinai looked at him and asked him, "Where am I?" The teen pointed up and the world around them vanished, and was replaced an endless galaxy with a ball that was the earth fell from the sky and split into nine earths. The teen walked over to Kagirinai, and spoke to him, "in the universe there are masked heroes that fight, protecting the world that each of those hero's live on. Out of all of those stories, only a few are known to others. With the others, many have been forgotten, are almost forgotten, or haven't been told yet. Many of those stories are being destroyed as we speak, because many of those stories are merging together. Those stories must not be forgotten, for when those stories are gone your world is gone." As a smoky wall goes over Kagirinai, and he was back where he was. He looked around and shouted "Soukou!"

With Soukou.

We find Soukou and many other civilians running from the monsters as they pass through a smoky wall and were then attacked by humanoid crystal monsters one had a hammer and hit the wall next to her and she saw a buckle, that looked like the buckle she saw in a movie she and kagirinai once saw, kamen rider decade the movie, if she remembers correctly, but on the buckle was an upward C and a case and took them she ran away with none of the crystals but one noticing her running away. She got to a smoky wall and saw Kagirinai there. She called to him and he heard her and came running towards her. "Soukou what's going on come on." He said as he saw the buckle and remembered what the teen said as he grabbed them just as Soukou was pulled away from the wall.

He put the buckle on his waist as a belt rapped around him and he opened the case and pulled out an orange barcoded card of a kamen rider. He then placed the case on his left side of he belt and took the card and he shouted, "Henshin!" and placed the card in his buckle as it said, **_"Kamen Ride"_** and he then closed the buckle as it said, **_"Century!" _**as nine circles appeared around him each with a different symbol, which were, a circle with an R in it, the kanji symbol for fire, the zodiac symbol for Aries, a skull shaped like a spade, a clawed up shuriken, a W, an S, what looked like the joy stick of an old arcade game controller, and a chewed up katana. The nine circles then changed into holographic suits and attached to Kagirinai and nine blocks attached to his head and he then looked like kamen rider decade but the pink color of the decade like suit was replaced by orange and on the bug eyes there was the upward C. and on the chest instead of the X was a C

The smoky wall shattered and he ran in there as he opened the case and took another orange barcoded card out of it and opened the buckle and placed it in the it as the buckle said **_"Kamen Ride"_** and closed the buckle as it said, **_"Miuchi Roc" _**and then the earth under Century shot at him as he then had the same suit of one of the riders from Soukou's dream. He now had a blue body suit and black arms and chest with navy knee and shoulder pads on. The helmet was navy blue and had a silver diamond on the center going up, and had green bug eyes, and there was an R on the sides of the head. On the chest was a circle with an R in it. The only thing not to change was the belt and case as well as the buckle.

He then ran at the crystal monsters and punched one of them that then shot lightning at him. He jumped to the side and the bolt hit a different Crystal as C-roc kicks one Crystal into another and jumped back.

He then placed a green barcoded card in the buckle as it said, **_"Weapon Ride"_** then he closed the buckle and it said, **_"Club Saber, Boulder Blaster"_** as a boulder and a club appeared in his hands and the boulder changed into a pistol and the club changed to a sword. He ran the crystals and slashed through them then jumped back and shot at them hitting them as they exploded.

The buckle opened up and the card shot up and he caught it as the suit reverted to its original form, as he thought, 'why did I pick this card?' As he looked at the card as the image on it rose from the card and vanished. He looked at the card surprised but he then remembered Soukou and got to his bike and rode to her. When Soukou saw Century, she didn't know what to expect but when she heard Kagirinai's voice she relaxed a bit and got on as they rode off down the street and went through a smoky wall. In it they saw black and red monsters attacking people and one grabbed Soukou and pulled her off the motorcycle and dragged her away. Century stopped the bike and pulled out another orange barcoded card from the card case and placed it in the buckle, **_"Kamen Ride" _**he closed it and ran the monsters holding Soukou as the buckle said, **_"Claw" _**as Century was encased in a Silver and Green colored cybernetic Ninja armor with white tiger designs. The helmet of the armor was the shape of a Ninja helmet, with the design of a Gold shuriken faceplate, that each of the four blades split across the helmet until it revealed two Jade Green eyes. He then pulled the katana on his back out and ran at the monsters and slashed at them but it didn't do much to them. he pulled out a purple barcoded card out of the card case and placed it in the buckle and closed it, **_"attack ride: Tora no bushin."_** and he multiplied into three and they ran at the monsters and made a slashing motion with their swords and it cut the monsters in half as they exploded and turned to sand.

The card came out of the driver as the image vanished from it and turned into a silhouette, while he returned to Century. Then a hydra monster and a Medusa appeared behind them as he pulled out another orange barcoded card from the case and placed it in his buckle and closed it, **_"Kamen ride: Phoenix"_** as he was engulfed in crimson and red flames. In his place was a red suited figure. He had yellow bug eyes with a line on it. His suit was red and had a silver belt. His head had red bird wings with holes for the eyes in them, on it with the top like where the forehead would be, is a phoenix head. He had a red gauntlet on the wrist of the right hand and it glowed red as he placed a purple barcoded card in the buckle. **_"Attack ride: Fire shot knuckle" _**and shot multiple flaming aura like fists at the monsters. The fists hit the monsters and the monsters exploded. C-phoenix returned to Century, and he caught the card that popped out of the buckle as the image on it turned into a silhouette. He then turned back into Kagirinai and ran towards Soukou.

Later we find Kagirinai in Soukou's living room looking at the cards that have silhouettes in place of the images and Kagirinai sighed and asked Soukou, "so now what. How do we save our world any way?" Kagirinai walked over to a book shelf that was on the wall, and he took out one of the books there, "i don't know really" he said as he looked at the spines of the books there. there were twenty total but only nine seemed to be available to read. since there was a lock on 11 of them. the spines of the nine available said, in order from left to right starting with the one in his hands, Miuchi Roc, system, claw, shadow, Phoenix, fang, death, aries, double. they all had different spine colors, and designs. he looked down at the cover of the book in his hands. it showed an image of a high school with on three walls were different symbols. on one wall was a triangle with a P in it. on another was a square with an F in it. and on the last wall in the middle of the school was a circle with an R in it. the cover glowed White as the view of out side changed from a destroyed city to a quiet neighborhood. Kagirinai ran out side and looked around and saw a high school near by. And he thought of one thing there, 'this is Miuchi Roc's world.' Far away on a cliff side three riders stood looking out over a city.

Next time:

"Century I won't let you destroy my world."

"Who are you?"

"Century, you shall fall before you complete your journey."

"Rick, give me your powers."

Travel the worlds save them all. Next time: Miuchi Roc's world: a Rider's heart.

Hey this is Rick. Please read and review this story. Also if you have a kamen rider fanfic and want Century to travel through that world send me a message, ok. any way till next time Ja Ne.

read and review


	2. Miuchi Roc's world: a Rider's heart

Hey its rick and I'm back with the next chapter of Kamen rider Century.

this story is a parody to Kamen rider decade

Key:

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

****

"_Buckle speaking"_

Kagirinai walked into a high school with Soukou came behind him. They looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary as students and teachers walked around the area going to classes. They looked at a sign and could not read it and they walked to a student that had a navy jacket on and asked him where the drama room is, though he spoke his question in Japanese. The teen looked at him and smiled and replied back in Japanese to them, which surprised them. As they walked to the room, Kagirinai thought about what he knew about Miuchi roc. 'Miuchi roc is one of the riders that is in the USA. So he speaks English.'

When they arrived, they walked in and the two sat behind him as Soukou noticed a bump in the wall behind them. She walked to the wall and saw the bumped moved away from her, and she just walked back to her seat as the teacher walked to the front. The teach was going through roll call as Soukou thought about what Kagirinai had to do here in this world. 'We have to save the world from destruction but how. Kagirinai is good at everything he does so there won't be much trouble. Scratch that, the only thing he is bad at is taking pictures so that might be a problem but oh well.' She turned and saw Kagirinai talking to the teen that helped them get to class and he was talking in English, which surprised her a bit.

With Kagirinai.

"So you think that there is a devil coming to this world. That's impossible." Kagirinai said to the teen. "Well it will happen. When I don't know but when I happens, I will be ready to destroy him." He said back.

The teen's name was Rick McFarlin. Rick had soil brown hair and dirt brown eyes with his hair going to his ears. He had black pants on with white shoes and a black shirt under his jacket. On his wrist was an oval watch. Unknown to Kagirinai and Soukou, Rick was the Kamen rider of this world. He was Kamen rider Miuchi Roc. A few weeks ago, Rick had saved the world from an army of crystals and the dark Miuchiz, with the help of Matt and Josh aka Kamen rider Miuchi Fire and Kamen rider Miuchi Plant. They now wait until they are needed again to fight evil that threatens their home.

In the wall next to them was an imprint of a human that moved with the wall. It was none other than Miuchi Roc, the avatar and partner to Rick.

Hours later.

Kagirinai and Soukou we walking to the fast food restaurant the was nearby and were talking about what they learned in this world. "So Rick is the Rider of this world? How is that possible?" Soukou asked Kagirinai. They were walking past a neighborhood when a scream came from the neighborhood. They ran the scream to see Kamen rider Miuchi Roc fighting a red, green, and navy blue crystal.

* * *

A few minutes before.

Rick had just arrived at home and looked around and saw an empty house. He sighed and walked up the stairs to his brother's room the to his parents room. No one was in the rooms and he sighed and looked sad. One of the bad things of the war was in the end he lost his parents and his little brother. He walked to his room and saw the family cats, no, his cats there sleeping. He waked to them and sighed and had a small smile on his face. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed some milk and poured himself some and drank it. He then heard a scream and grabbed a buckle from his jacket and placed it on his waist and a belt wrapped around his waist. He pulled out a controller and scanned the ground under him and in the device was Miuchi roc. He placed the controller in his watch and took the watch off his wrist and he shouted **"Henshin."** and he place the watch controller in his buckle and a disc appeared on the side. He spun it three times and the earth out side shot at him and turned him in to Kamen Rider Miuchi Roc.

He ran out of the house and ran and saw a crystal he knew it was the Miuchi Crystal. He ran at it and jumped in the air and did a mid-air kick at it, which was when Kagirinai and Soukou arrived.

* * *

Rick jumped back and dodged a slash aimed for his stomach. When he did he placed five jewels in the slot on the buckle. First one was yellow, then emerald green next was white, followed by silver then navy, and the buckle spoke, **_"Lightning, Time, Snow, Star, Rock Power Activate!"_** He then jumped in the air and spun the disc on his buckle five times and headed towards the crystal as his buckle said, **_"Elemental Final."_** And he shouted, "elemental Land Slide Kick!" and shot towards the crystal doing a flying kick with his right fooot, gloing blue, yellow, white, silver, and emerald green and it landed and destroyed it. But when it was gone there was only a hole.

He looked around for it but failed to find it, but he saw Kagirinai and Soukou there, but he saw something in Kagirinai's hand that made him run at Kagirinai and was going to punch him. "Century you won't destroy my world." He shouted at Kagirinai as he placed his buckle on his waist and the belt wrapped around his waist the he placed the card in his hands in the buckle and closed it then placed the infinity symbol ion the buckle as the buckle said, _**"Kamen Rider: Century."**_ And Kagirinai dodged the attack as nine images of decade attached to him and nine rectangles attached to his head, then the upward C symbol attached to his head and the pink changed to orange he became Kamen rider Century. His pulled the card case off of his side and turned it into a sword and he ran at Miuchi roc as Miuchi roc had the Club saber out then he spun the disc four times then he pulled the watch controller out and Miuchi roc appeared there with the watch controller on the front of his waist. They ran at Century and attacked him and were creaming him. Rick slashed his left side and roc punched him in the gut.

That was when a smoky appeared and from it there were two riders. They each had yellow chest plates with a horn on their head. One had a black suit and horn on his head and a black horn on his shoulder; the other had a white suit and horns. They two looked at Century and Miuchi Roc, and ran at them going to kill him. Roc and Miuchi roc fought the black suited one and eternal fought the white suited one. Miuchi roc and rick ran at the black rider as rick yelled at him, "Who are you?" "We are the Gemini Kamen riders." And the two continued to fight till a green bullet hit black Gemini and a green rider and a red rider came to Rick's side. "About time Matt, Josh, where were you two?" "Trying to find the run away crystal. Any way who are these guys?" They're the Gemini Kamen riders, probably from another world." They continued to fight till Gemini white landed on the black one and a smoky wall incased them. "Well time to leave this place aniki," the white suited rider said as they jumped into the wall and disappeared. When they were gone, the Miuchi riders took the watch controllers out of their buckles and Century took the card out of the buckle.

* * *

At Rick's house Rick, Matt, and josh were sitting on the couch in the living room and they were talking to Kagirinai about Century. "So let me get this straight. You two came here because your home world was in trouble and was being destroyed and to save it you had to travel through the nine world of nine Kamen riders, and the first stop was here." "Yep that's it in a nut shell." "Wow, so what other worlds do you have to go through?" "Systems, double, shadow, Death, fang, claw, phoenix, and Aries." Out side the house the hooded figure from Kagirinai and Soukou's home world that went into Soukou's home, was standing there. "Century, you shall fall before you finish your journey."

* * *

The next day at school Rick was walking down the hall way with Kagirinai beside him and they were heading towards gym when a teen stood in front of them. Rick seemed to know who he was. He was about 6 foot with dirty blond hair, with black eyes he had a black jacket over and black shirt and had black pants on with black shoes on. He walked up to Rick and spoke to him, "Rick Give me your powers." "As if Jackson. Like I will ever do that to a traitor to humanity." "Then I shall take it then." he then ran at Rick and was going to punch him but Kagirinai caught the punch, and punched him back.

* * *

Next time on Kamen rider Century:

"Will is back, I don't want to hurt him."

"Rick he isn't real"

__

"Final form ride: Miuchi roc"

"Henshin"

Next time Kamen rider Century: Miuchi roc's world: the roc of the warriors heart.

* * *

Hey it's Rick this is the up date on the poll on my profile on which world shall go next.

Shadow: 1

death: 0

double: 1

Aries: 0

Phoenix: 0

System: 1

Claw: 1

Fang: 0

Please continue to vote and the top 3 will be the next to go through on the journey of Kamen rider Century.

Read and Review please.


	3. Miuchi roc's world: miuchi Driller

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen rider or any of the themes of the riders that Century will visit.

Key:

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**"_Buckle speaking"_**

"**Miuchi speaking"**

Jackson pulled his fist back as he went for a strike on Rick, but Kagirinai kicked him in the kiwis, which was so had, they turned purple. He kicks Kagirinai but he ducked under it. And Rick punched him in the face and he grew mad with rage.

Kagirinai saw and object in Jackson's hand and he placed the 100driver on his waist as Rick wondered what he was doing. Jackson placed the object on his nose and he turned into the Miuchi crystal. Rick placed his buckle on his waist and he pulled out the Miuchi controller and scanned the ground under him. He then placed it in his watch and pulled it off and he held it next to his head and Kagirinai pulled Century's card and the both shouted, "Henshin." And they both placed it in their buckles and Kagirinai closed it and he placed the upwards C on it while Rick spun the disc two times and he then pressed a button on the buckle and then spun it one more time. **_"Kamen ride: Century. Kamen Rider Miuchi Roc"_** and they turned into Kamen rider Miuchi roc and Kamen rider Century.

They began to fight the crystal with Roc doing a jump kick at it as Century did a sweep kick, they knocked the crystal back a bit, and Century grabbed his card case and changed it into a sword, and Rick called on the club saber and they ran at the crystal and slashed him across the chest sending him to the ground floor. Century placed a yellow card in the eternal driver and he closed it as the buckle said, **_"Final Attack Ride: Century!" _**and he then jumped into the air as nine yellow card appeared and he did a mid air kick through the cards and landed hitting the chest of the crystal. The crystal exploded as in its place wasn't Jackson but a red headed teen. the teen wore a blue shirt with black pants and black shoes. Roc saw him and froze, and he mumbled one thing, "Will" and he de-henshin. he ran and grabbed the teen and ran off. Century looked at the retreating figure of Rick confused.

* * *

At Soukou's home

Kagirinai and Soukou were sitting on a couch with Matt and Josh sitting in the chairs talking about the fight Kagirinai was just in. "so that was Will, Rick's little brother." "Yea. We thought he was gone. You see one of the things that happened because of the crystal war was all those that had become a crystal at some time died. But Jackson and two of his friends were unaffected due to them being dark riders in the past."

* * *

At Rick home, in Will's room.

Rick sat by a bed with will sleeping in the bed. Rick stared at him, thinking about the event that made him lose Will, but thought that would make him not believe this. Roc appeared next to him, with a look that said this isn't real. **"Rick, he isn't real." **"What?" **"He's not real Rick." **"Why do you day that, Roc"** "Rick, He died and ****disintegrated right in front of us remember." **"I know but I don't want to lose him again**." ****"But Rick you need to move on." **"NO ROC I WON'T. IF I HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN BEING FIGHTING WITH YOU AS A RIDER AND LOOSE\ING MY BROTHER, THEN I QUIT BEING A RIDER!" Rick yelled as he took out the Miuchi controller and scanned Roc and then turned off the controller. 'Please, Will, please be real.' Rick thought as a tear ran down his cheek.

* * *

Under the earth Jackson walked into a castle with 10 crystals in the courtyard. He entered the castle and walked into the main room of it there, there were two others there. The first had blond hair with a green and black jacket on. The other had black hair with a red and black jacket on. The two looked at Jackson and Jackson spoke "Roc has quit being a rider it is time to take over the world." The three laughed as they left the room.

* * *

On the surface Matt and josh ran to a cliff side and saw the blond and black haired teens from the castle. They looked at the two with a smirk as the placed a jewel in the left hand. They then changed into crystals with the black haired teen turning into a red crystal known as the fire crystal and the other teen turning into a green crystal known as the plant crystal. They both looked at each other and nodded before running at Matt and Josh, who changed into kamen rider Miuchi plant and kamen rider Miuchi fire. The four ran at each other and fire punched the fire crystal, while plant kicked the plant crystal. They fought for 30 minutes when the crystal's right hands glow their colors and the riders right foots glowed their color. The riders jumped in the air and did a flying kick at the crystals, while the crystals shot an orb of their power at the riders. The riders hit the orb and sent it back at the crystals, with the orb doubled in power thanks to their rider kicks. The orb rammed into the crystal, which made them explode. When the explosion cleared there was nothing left. The two sighed but it was short lived though because it was then that the Miuchi watch went off saying that there were crystals in the city and a lot of them. And with that they ran towards the city.

* * *

In will's room Rick walked in to see the one thing he didn't want to see. He saw Will disintegrating in front of him. In less than five seconds will was nothing but sand and was dead. Rick grew mad and ran out of the room and out side grabbing the Miuchi controller on the way out.

* * *

In the city the Miuchi crystal was leading ten crystals into the city reeking havoc every where. He heard a motorcycle and saw a bike coming with an upward C on it. The bike came and rammed into two crystals, and the rider jumped out of the bike and punched the Miuchi crystal. He then grabbed his card case and changed it into a sword and slashed three crystals in their chests. he then was hit in the back by light and sent him into the side of a building, causing him to de-henshin back into Kagirinai. He looked at the crystals when they all heard a motor cycle coming and saw it was Rick riding his bike there with the miuchi buckle on. he rammed into the miuchi crystal, sending the crystal backwards. he then jumped off the bike and he shouted, "Henshin" as he placed the Miuchi watch controller in the Miuchi buckle and spun the disc three times and changed into kamen rider Miuchi Roc, as he stopped the bike near Kagirinai. The miuchi crystal walked to the front of the army and shouted at miuchi roc, "so you chose to fight with your little brother dieing. you are an idiot." Roc stared at them and shouted back, "well he's gone no,w thanks to you and he will never come back. he's gone forever!" Kagirinai looks at them and shook his head and he spoke, "Your brother isn't gone, the memories of him are still alive, thus he is still alive. thou one's body is gone the dreams and memories of the person, plant, animal, place, or anything that are held by thous that care for it live on." those word hit Roc hard as he thought about it and agreed with it.

the miuchi crystal looked at Kagirinai and shouted, with anger in his voice know his plan failed, "Kisama, nani mono da?_" _with Kagirinai pulling out the eternal kamen rider card and he replied back at the crystal, "Tōrisugari no Kamen Raidā da, oboeteoke! (Just an Kamen Rider passing through, remember that!) Henshin" as he placed the card in the buckle and closed it and placed the infinity symbol on as the buckle said, **_"Kamen rider: Century"_** which he then turned into kamen rider Century. the card case on his side opened up and three cards flew out and Century caught it and were unsealed, to reveal that they were the kamen ride, final form ride, and the final attack ride for Miuchi Roc. he then took the final form ride card and placed it into is buckle as it said _**"final form ride: Miuchi Roc."**_ as he placed his hands on the back of Miuchi roc, and he said, to miuchi roc, "this may tickle a bit." as he separates his arms and an navy oval came out of the back. it then went over his side as his arms went out, with his legs straight making what looked like an R with a drill on the bottom of the R where the feet are and a wheel on the curve of it and the slanted where the arms are. this was the Miuchi Roc driller.

it drove towards the crystals with Century on top of it as the driller drilled through ten of them which made those ten explode making the Miuchi crystal the last one there. the driller turned around and drilled at the crystal sending it into a near by building implanting him there. Miuchi Roc driller turned back into kamen rider miuchi roc. Century ran up to him and took a gold card from his card case and opened his buckle and he placed the card in it and he closed it. _**"Final attack ride: Miuchi Roc."**_ and the both jumped into the air as both of their right foots glowed navy blue and the did a flying kick towards the crystal. they both got near the crystal as roc shouted, "Land slide Kick" and their feet landed and the crystal exploded leaving nothing there. they both landed on the ground and canceled their henshins.

* * *

Soukou and Kagirinai walked into the main room of soukou, home as they find soukou's grand father giving two cats chows, that look familiar to them. "Slim, Dewey stop pestering him. man there better be a play room for them here or else slim won't be happy." the two turn around and saw Rick there grinning at them. "What are you doing here?" kagirinai asked him as rick walked over to the book case filled with kamen rider books and and leaned by it, and he accedently knocked a bookk to the ground. "well i thought i might as well come with you guys, i after all have meet most of the rider's you guys need to visit with." he said with a grin, when he turned to the book on the floor and picked it up and looked at the cover and saw a picture of green 1's and 0's on black, and it glowed white then the glow vanished. 'what is this' he thought. he then turned it to the side and read the spine. "kamen rider system." he placed the book on a table near the case and saw a book that had an image of his school and he took it and placed it next to the book that said system. some where else in a trailer home, five colored lights shined on a screen.

* * *

next time on kamen rider Century:

"where are we?"

"hello devil, time to die!"

"Alpha, beta, gamma, delta, and sigma hasn't been the same for a long time"

"henshin!"

next time: kamen rider Century:System's world: program. virus. and roc?

* * *

hey people happy new years. sorry for the long wait any way here is the winner of the poll, mainly because i chose it out of the tie. it was system, then it will be claw followed by shadow then double. the rest i will decide. any way please read and review.


	4. system's world: program virus and roc?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen rider or any of the themes of the riders that Century will visit. Kamen rider system is owned by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer.

Key:

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_**"Buckle speaking"**_

**"Miuchi speaking"**

Last time: "Rick, give me your power!" "I QUIT BEING A RIDER!" _**"Final form ride: Miuchi Roc." **_

Kagirinai walks out the front door of Soukou's home. He looked around wondering what to do when a circle came over him. The circle went down him changing his clothes from a white t-shirt and jeans to a silver jacket zipped up jacket with black and gold trimming, with a pocket on the in side which held a slingshot, silver pants and a pair of white shoes. Under his jacket was a red t-shirt.

In his pocket was a light silver colored portable game console which was rectangular in shape with a small screen in the middle. On the left said were four red arrow shaped buttons pointing up, down, left, and right. On the opposite right side were two circular buttons, one with the image of an X and one with the image of an O. A little lower from those two buttons was a small horizontal rubber button with the word 'start' under it painted in gold.

Soukou walked out in a white t-shirt with baggy jeans towards Kagirinai. When she saw him in his uniform, she let out a giggle as he looked like a trouble maker school boy. She looked at the device in Kagirinai's hand and wonder what it was. Just then Rick walked out with clothes like Kagirinai's but his shirt underneath was blue. He looked at the two and pulled out his Miuchi controller and Miuchi Roc came out as they both stood next to the two. Kagirinai looked at stared at the device before he sighed and said, "So this is a V-system, huh. Well I guess we are in system's world." And Rick nodded as he walked down the street to a school not far from them.

In the school, two teens walked out of a pair of doors. The first was a male about 5' 5" with a black shirt on under a silver blazer. He had black pants on and had white sneakers. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes. In his hands was a tray of food, consisting of a hamburger, fries, carrots, corn, a carton of milk, and a slice of pizza. The other was a girl that was 5' 2" with black hair that went to her shoulders. She wore a light green and white button up shirt, a silver skirt. She had a tray of food consisting of a bowl of salad, a cheese burger, a glass of water, and a bowl of rice. They both walked over to a table that had three teens there that they haven't seen before.

Kagirinai and Rick were talking about system while Soukou listened to them as two teens walked up to them. The male of the two spoke in a polite manner.

"May we sit here if it is ok with you three?" And the three nodded as the two sat down.

"My name is Minoru and this is my friend Suzy."

Which got Minoru a punched to the arm but it wasn't hard enough to make him drop his food. The girl said, "My name is Suzu not Suzy."

They nodded and the three introduced themselves. They chatted a bit till Minoru and Suzu left and Kagirinai and Rick walked towards the sports field and Soukou followed.

On the field were four male teens. The first had black hair tan skin and green eyes. The second had green hair and blue eyes, the third hand blue eyes and brown hair and the last one had blond hair and black eyes. They all had the usual school uniform but something was wrong with him. From their pocket their v-systems glowed a rainbow of colors and took over them and they change majorly.

The first teen had metal on his chest like armor, with his right arm stretched like it was a sword. He was covered in red.

The second teen now had light orange colored body, he became very muscular looking and his hands became enlarged with all his fingers connected making his fist look like boxing gloves.

The third teen's clothed changed into sports like clothed and he seemed to have a bat, a golf club, and a pong paddle. He also had a neon green body color.

The last teen's body was a light grey looking almost like metal and his body was covered in what looked like different metal plating's with bolts holding them down. His middle and fore-fingers were both connected together in two metal looking tubes similar to gun barrels. His eyes were bright blue.

They all turned and looked at Kagirinai and the red one spoke.

"Devil there you are. It's time to DIE!"

And he ended with a yell turned battle cry as he and the other three ran at Kagirinai. He just sighed and pulled out the 100driver with the C already in the front. He placed it on his waist and opened the driver and pulled out Century's card.

"Henshin!"

He placed the card in the driver and closed it just as the green teen holding his golf club and red teen with his sword like hand, went to hit him.

"_**Kamen Ride: Century!"**_

Kagirinai flipped over them as nine images and cards attached to him. And then the upward C attached to his head and he then changed into Kamen Rider Century. He then grabbed his card case and changed it into a sword and slashed the two teens. He then placed a card in the driver and closed it, _**"Kamen Ride: Miuchi Roc."**_

And the earth under century shot at him and changed him into Kamen Rider Miuchi roc, but he still had his buckle. C-roc placed a card in the 100driver.

"_**Weapon ride: Club saber."**_

And a club appeared in his right hand and morphed into a sword. The handle was black and the blade was silver the hilt. C-roc grabbed the sword and slashes the red teen and the green teen that ran at him holding a golf club as a sword. The blue teen shot five bullets and all the bullets hit C-roc and knocked him back. C-roc pulled out two cards from the card case and placed them in the 100driver.

"_**Attack Ride: lightning, time."**_

The horn like diamond on his head started to glow. First it was emerald green, then it was topaz yellow and then went back to emerald green. C-roc then disappeared and reappeared with the card case in his hand in gun mode and shot the blue teen and the orange teen. Then the four teens ran at him ready to kill him, and C-roc placed a yellow card in the 100driver.

"_**Final Attack Ride: Miuchi Roc!"**_

And the blade of the club saber glowed blue, green, and yellow. Then there was a sound that was exactly like the sound of the Miuchi buckle.

"_**Final Elemental!"**_

"Club Slash out."

And C-roc ran at the teens and slashed them each in the chest and when he had slashed all of them, the four teens exploded leaving a blue, yellow, and emerald green ® in the air where they once were.

When the smoke clear the teens were on the ground and net to them was a colored disc one by each teen. C-Roc reverted back into Century and Century canceled the dehenshin and turned back into Kagirinai. He walked over to the discs and picks them up, and read their names on the disc. **Alpha's adventure, Beta Major's, Delta Mission,** and** Gamma Melee**. He looked at them when Minoru and Suzu ran up to him and saw the four discs.

"Hey Kagirinai, what are you doing with those discs?"

"They attacked me and then they stopped working. And they fell to the ground, and picked them up."

It was while they were talking the discs disc flew into Minoru's pocket and voice spoke out of it, "Sir, he tried to kill us."

"Yea sensei, he did."

"No I didn't. You guys attacked me though so I was only protecting my self" Kagirinai countered.

They kept on yelling at each other with the four things and Kagirinai yelling at each other on who started it, with Minoru sighing wishing he wasn't apart of this. When they all heard the bell rung signaling school was over they walked to a trailer.

Stepping inside, Minoru placed the four discs in a v-system and 8-bit images appeared. The first Soukou recognized was Action Mode. The next was a green figure with light green sneakers, black and white knee pads. With black and white arm guards, with light green gloves. The chest was a full chest guard like a dirt biker's one, left half white, right half black with a long deep green strip down the middle. It has a light green helmet with a square hole in the middle from its forehead to its chin; its face was covered in the same half black and white pattern. Near the top of the helmet is a black visor

The next one had army like metallic boots with two streaks of blue lines. Its hands were metal like small gloves and around his wrist were two large metals like bracelets around his wrist. His chest was a metallic like chest plating with four lines of blue streaks going up on his body.

Its head was a large metallic covering with a large blue streak going directly in the middle, there were two black light grey hued openings for his vision which looked like goggles. Over both eyes was a circle around it with a plus sign inside looking like an aiming symbol.

The last one was covered in orange colored armor. Its legs were in orange pads with black cloth wrappings around both ankles. The V-system on his belt became orange and was held up with a black cloth around his waist.

His chest had six separate orange armor plates lined up like abs and his chest had the same ridged like plating. His arms and fist had separate plating over his arms and each of his fingers and two black cloths were around his wrist. Its head was an orange helmet with a black cloth around the top of his head tied in a knot in the back with two flowing strands waving in the air. The front of his face had gained a rectangular shaped metallic orange hued visor.

They all were action mode, sports mode, shooter mode and fighter mode respectfully. It was then when a dark dead like voice came from the v system, and it said, "Human, how come the other four are mad at the male?"

"Well Zeta it is because I am Kamen Rider Century." Kagirinai said as Suzu and Soukou were wondering how Kagirinai know Zeta's name.

"Ok but why?"

"They think I am the destroyer of worlds."

"Oh…"

"So what are you guys?"

"We are viruses. Usually when viruses come here, they come from a V-system and head to the brain of the wielder and take over their brain." Beta said.

"Bodyguard virus alert." Alpha shouted as Minoru looked at the V-system and grabbed it and got in the driver seat and drove off.

Near down town, a construction worker with orb like hands, walked around, throwing clay at buildings which explode on contact. He laughed like an insane maniac when a trailer rammed into him from his rear. He turned around and saw Minoru getting out of the trailer with Kagirinai right behind him. Both grabbed their Henshin devices and placed them on their waists.

Minoru's said _**"Power on, Select Game."**_ And Minoru took out Alpha's adventure, and placed it in the v-system. "_**Alpha's adventure, press start"**_ he then gave the construction worker a thumb up before he turned it upside down and said "Henshin."

Kagirinai held up century's card and he placed it into the 100 driver as he said, "Henshin" _**"Kamen Ride: Century. Game On."**_ And they both transformed into their alter. Kamen rider century for Kagirinai while Minoru turned into Kamen rider System.

They both ran at the virus and it looked at them and laughed as he threw orbs at them, them blowing up knocking them back. System moved his right hand to the V-system and pressed some buttons.

"_**Pause Cheat Code: Down, Down, X. Equipped Shield."**_

Red and silver lights came out of the v-system as a shield attached to systems' left arm. The virus threw more orbs at them but system blocked them with the shield, while Century grabbed the card case and turned it into a gun, and placed a card in the 100driver.

"_**Attack Ride: Blast"**_ and century shot multiple rounds at the virus sending him into a building. Minoru moved his right hand to the V-system.

"_**Pause Cheat Code: Up, Down, Up, Down, X, X. Ultimate Cheat Code, Final level."**_

His right foot glowed red as he jumped in the air and launched forward at the virus. "Chosen Kick." He kept moving closer to the virus till his foot touched the virus' chest making it explode.

All that was left was the construction worker, a broken V-system, and a yellow disc. The label said **Sigma rows**. System looked at the game and sighed while he picked it up and changed back into Minoru. He walked over to century as he changed back into Kagirinai. They looked at each other and walked away to their homes for the night. Unknown to them, well at least Kagirinai that is, they were being watched by a pink disc. It flew and followed Kagirinai waiting for him to get alone. While walking away, Minoru sighed and thought, 'I wish I wasn't a rider right now.'

Kagirinai was two blocks away from Soukou's home when a pink disc flew in front of him. "So Century aren't you going to destroy this world." Kagirinai was about to grab the disc but a smoky wall went over him and he found himself in a canyon.

Looking around he tried to find out where he was when gun shots were heard and smoke was kicked up. Kagirinai looked where the shots came from and saw a Kamen rider.

The rider had red and white armor. The Rider had the form of a hunter, having a helmet that had the resemblance of an opened Tiger's mouth, the teeth making out the eyes, along with a combat knife located on the chest plate of the armor and his sniper rifle resting vertically on his back. He also had two pistols on his sides, well at least one the other was in his left hand. All in all he looked like a saber tooth tiger rider.

He was Kamen rider fang: Hunter mode. He shot more rounds at Kagirinai who dodged it rolling to the side and taking out the 100driver. He placed it on his waist and he held up century's card and he shouted "Henshin!"

"_**Kamen ride: Century"**_ he now was Kamen rider century and he ran at hunter and grabbed his card case and turned it into a gun and shot rounds at the rider hitting him knocking him off the canyon side. He stood up and he grabbed the combat knife and ran at Century who had the card case in sword mode and they slash at one another and the were in a sword lock with their helmets close to each other trying to knock the other back.

Next time on Kamen Rider Century.

"This world doesn't need me in it."

"Sensei wants to die."

"Minoru don't."

"Good by my friends"

Next time: Kamen Rider century: System's world: Program. Virus. And Roc? Vs mode.

Kamen rider Fang: hunter mode is owned by Shuriken16

Hey please read kamen rider neo decade by shuriken16.

Please read and review ok.


	5. system's world: program virus & roc? vs

disclaimer i don't own kamen rider. i own kamen rider century and miuchi roc. Kisdota-The Freak Gamer owns system and shuriken 16 own kamen rider fang.

key:

"talking"

'thinking'

_**"Drivers speaking" **_

Century jumped back and dodges a slash from the other rider as he pulls out a card from his card case before turning it into a sword. _**"Attack Ride: Slash"**_ he then slashed the other rider and he jumped back and pulled out one more card from the buckle, _**"Final Attack Ride: Century"**_ and with that nine yellow holographic cards appeared between the two and century ran through them, with his sword in hand. He then made a slash across the fang rider's chest making him explode and knocking back into a couple of boulders before a smokey wall went over him. Century was then covered in a smokey wall and was back to being Kagirinai. He looked around and found himself where he was at before he was in the cannon. He sighed and walked home unknown to him that the pink disc followed him. He walked into the house and saw Rick petting his two cats while talking to Soukou about the world of system and his adventure here. "…so when we knock the virus back, we both did an earth holy kick, and defeated the virus."

"Wow. What are the names of the two cats here?"

"The white cat with patches of orange-brown fur here and there is technically my cat. His name is Slim. The fat bottomed (fat bottom girl you make the whole world go round) with black fur is Dewey, Will's cat."

"Oh."

Rick turned to the door and saw Kagirinai there. "So what's up doc?"

"I was attacked. By another rider."

"Can't be from here. System is the only rider that lives here."

"Well I think he was from a beast like world since he looked like a saber tooth tiger."

"Oh." Rick said as he walked up to the books shelf and pulled out a book that was called 'riders through out the worlds' and he opened it up and flipped the pages till he stopped on a page and he showed what he found. "Is this the rider?"

"Yea."

"Well that was Kamen Rider Fang: hunter mode. I think it was a version one or a proto type of it."

"Why do you say that."

"The claw riders fought it and then the fang riders did. Both on different days, and had different users." Rick said closing the book before placing it on the shelf.

"Oh. Well…" Soukou was about to speak when a meow and a squeak was heard and they heard Rick shout, "Ok, Slim, Dewey, supper." And Soukou and Kagirinai saw the two cats turned into blurs as they ran into the kitchen. "whoa, whoa! Slim, Dewey, slow down." *Crash* Rick came walking out, cat food on his clothes, with the cats following him and they began licking his pant legs, and he turned to the two traveling teens and said, "I'm going to take a shower, now." Kagirinai and Soukou were amused, with the former chuckling and the ladder giggling, at Rick's expense.

The next day Rick was at a book store and was reading a book called, 'monkey' by Jeff stone (a.n. It is a really good book). He felt a hand being laced on his shoulder and turned around and saw a man in a trench coat standing there, with a teen. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a cobalt shirt on with a black vest over it. He has a pair of jeans on with black shoes on. On his cheeks were whiskers like markings. Rick smiled and said to the trench coat man, "what do you want Narutaki and why did you bring Shadow with you."

"Century will be destroyed Miuchi Roc. Shadow will stop him in his world know this. And I know where he is. All the time." And with that a smokey wall went over them both. Rick sighed and continued reading the book.

Near the entrance of the place, an employee was carrying some books to the back but stopped and dropped the books as he then was covered in a rainbow of colors. He then grew in size and the fingers on his right hand merged to make a machete. He had a chainsaw as a left hand, and there were drawers on his chest. He then saw Rick in the back and ran at him.

Rick has just finished the book and put it away, and was about to leave when five paper shuriken flew at him and a rainbow colored employee came at him with a machete hand. Rick jumped back and kicked him in the face, before he placed the Miuchi buckle on his waist. He then placed the Miuchi watch that has the Miuchi controller in it and placed it in the buckle and spun the disc three times and he ran at the controlled employee and he shouted, "Henshin." The ground under him shot at him and attached to him, and turned him into Kamen rider Miuchi roc. He then jumped in the air and did a drop kick on the virus's head and knocked it to the ground before it got up and ran outside.

Rick ran after it and shouted as he got out side and jumped up in the air and punched the virus, "oh no you don't." and landed in a roll, recovered, and Started to fight it.

Rick ran at the virus and punched it in the chest knocking the wind out of it. The virus was sent into a building and was trapped there. He then spun the disc five times and the ran at the virus and jumped into the air and did a flying kick as his right boot glowed blue, _**"Elemental final" **_and he shouted, "Landslide kick." His boot made contact with the virus and the virus exploded and the employee was back to normal. Rick was about to cancel his Henshin when another virus popped up out of know where and hit him in the back. It was like a bee or a wasp, Rick couldn't tell. Rick ran at it, and punched it, and some how knocked the top half of it off the bottom half, but it didn't do anything accept making the two parts grow more parts, aka the top half grew a bottom half and vies versa. Rick looked at it and said the one thing that was on his mind seeing that, "aw shit."

With Minoru

Minoru and the viruses were sitting on a cliff side watching the city. Minoru was ignoring alpha's alarm of there being a virus near by. He sighed and walked up to the edge of the cliff side and spoke out load some thing that shocked the alpha-tachi, "guys it was nice knowing you, take care of Suzy for." The virus-tachi were shocked as Minoru then walked off the cliff.

"Boss, No"

"SENSEI!"

"Minoru Don't. NO"

As he fell down Minoru spoke things to him self. "this world doesn't need me. It's fine now."

Images of the ones he cared about went through his mind and the last thing he saw was him at his 16th birthday party. He smiled at the memory and he said out load to himself something that the virus-tachi heard, "Good bye my friends."

*Boom*

Minoru looked up as he fell and saw clouds of viruses flying at him lead by a rainbow colored magician. Minoru's mind clicked and he saw the virus and he grabbed an edge to the cliff and saved him self from death. He looked at the virus and he shouted at the virus as the other viruses swarmed at him, "you, you will pay for what you did to my family you bastard"

"We'll see about that!" the virus shouted as the swarm flew at him stingers ready to hit him, when a ringing of a buckle was heard, _**"Attack Ride: Blast"**_ and orange bullets nailed the backs of the virus bugs and the bugs fell to the ground. The magician and Minoru looked up and saw century up there with Kamen Rider Miuchi roc there.

Minoru looked at them as they grew closer to him. What rally was happening was that Miuchi roc was bringing Minoru up to the two. Minoru looked around and found him self on the edge of the cliff looking down and saw the swarm and the virus down there. He grinned and grabbed the v-system and placed it on his waist.

"I'm going to kill you for all the pain you have caused me."

He was then bonked on the head by century as he shook his head at him. "Minoru stay here. You aren't ready to do this yet." And with that he jumped of the cliff and landed on a wasp virus. He then fired more at the magician virus.

and hr shot multiple orange bullets at the magician virus and they hit and knocked the virus to the ground. He jumped off the wasp virus he was riding and he opened fired at the virus.

Back up top Minoru clenched his fist in anger. 'What does he mean by I'm not ready. I am definitely ready. Ready to take my revenge.' Rick walked up next to him and he placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed as Minoru looked at him. "What Kagirinai meant is that you are not ready to fight, because you head is too clouded to know what's right and what's not. You want to avenge your parent right. Then live." Minoru looked at him like he was crazy and then he looked back down and saw the virus landing a hit on century.

"I think I get It." he said as he turned the v-system on and he took alpha's disc and placed it in the buckle. _**"Select game. Alpha's adventure. Press start."**_ "Henshin." Minoru jumped off the edge of the cliff and pressed start as he did a flying kick at the virus. "_**Game On."**_ And he turned into Kamen rider system, action mode. He landed and ran next to century and he shouted, "I'm going to end you. End you in versus mode that is."

"_What aren't you going to try to kill me as avenge for you family?"_

Century chuckled a bit and looked at the virus, "don't waste your breath idiot. He may have lost his family, and he wants to avenge them, so he is doing that right now. He is avenging them be just living. He is making the dreams of his parents come true by just living." This shocked the virus a bit as he looked at century and shouted at him as he dashed forward at him, "kisama, nani mono da?"

"Tōrisugari no Kamen Raidā da, oboeteoke!" he shouted back as he uses the card case in sword mode and slash the virus. System then ran up and punched the virus in the face, and then gut, then chest, then he repeated it. The card case then opened up as three cards shot out of it, which he caught in his left hand since his right hand was holding the card case. It revealed to be the final form, attack, and Kamen ride cards for system.

Century took the final from ride card and placed the others in the card case, as the virus shoved system back, next to century, and century placed the final form ride card in his buckle, _**"Final form ride"**_and a yellow circle was seen in front of the buckle, and he then closed the buckle, and a symbol of an old arcade controller appeared in front of the buckle, _**"System"**_ century then walked up behind system, and said to him as he placed he hands on his back, "this may tickle a bit."

"Eh?" system tried to look at him but was stopped as century made a circle on his back, and a giant disc popped up. System jumped into the air and his waist rotated 90 degrees and after a few more changes, system became the system blade. The base had the disc which had a screen I the middle, and around it was six different colored fields, in order from the top right going clock wise, it was orange, blue, green, red, purple, yellow, the color of the virus-tachi, and each had the creek letter for the virus's name on it's color.

Century grabbed the sword and swung it, getting a good handle to it. He then swung at the virus and it his him, making tons of sparks fly off of the virus. Century then swung again in an upward motion, sending the virus into the sky. Century placed a yellow card in the 100driver and shut it, _**"Final Attack Ride: System"**_ the blade glowed red, green, blue, orange, yellow, and purple, as rings of each color shot up and wrapped around the virus, as century jumped up into the air, and swung the system blade down wards and cut the virus in half, one half is the magician it was controlling, the other was the virus which then exploded. System landed on the ground and tossed the system blade into the air, as it then began to spin and flip and more and it returned to plain old system, who caught the falling magician, who ran away. They both looked at each other, as the canceled their suits, and they both walked away from each other.

Back at Soukou's home.

Rick was reading the book on system and saw a white glow coming from the back, and saw the image of century and system fighting together there. "Hey Kagirinai, look at this." Rick shouted as Kagirinai and Soukou walked in, and saw the back cover of the book. Rick then went to put it on the shelf as Kagirinai said to Soukou, "that was interesting." "Yes. Yes it was so where do we go next?" Rick placed the book on the shelf but it fell off with another book. Rick sigh and placed system's book on the table next to Miuchi roc's book and picked up the other book. He read the spine of it and then looked at the cover. It had an image the empire state building in a jungle, with wolfs, tigers, foxes, panthers, and ligers surrounding it. on the sides of the building shown on it, it had a claw imprint on it. The cover then shined white, as the were teleported to the next world.

In a suburb house, a teen was petting a robotic liger as he pulled out a deck of cards that had an image of a tiger on it, with the symbol on it a spade and a K. the teen looked at the deck of the king of spade cards and looked out the window.

Next time on Kamen rider century

"I am the new king of spades."

"Nolan you are fired."

"I won't give them to you."

Next time Kamen rider century: claw's world: a fired King.


	6. CLAW's world: A Fired King

Super hero time.

Kagirinai: wow so this is what super hero time is like.

Rick: yea I guess

Soukou: wait Rick you never have been in any of these before

Rick: no I haven't

Soukou: what then you don't know much of this world then

Rick: what. I so do

*Soukou and Rick start bickering in the back ground*

Kagirinai: ok any way. On with the show

Back at Soukou's home.

Rick was reading the book on system and saw a white glow coming from the back, and saw the image of century and system fighting together there. "Hey Kagirinai, look at this." Rick shouted as Kagirinai and Soukou walked in, and saw the back cover of the book. Rick then went to put it on the shelf as Kagirinai said to Soukou, "that was interesting." "Yes. Yes it was so where do we go next?" Rick placed the book on the shelf but it fell off with another book. Rick sigh and placed system's book on the table next to Miuchi roc's book and picked up the other book. He read the spine of it and then looked at the cover. It had an image the empire state building in a jungle, with wolfs, tigers, foxes, panthers, and ligers surrounding it. on the sides of the building shown on it, it had a claw imprint on it. The cover then shined white, as the were teleported to the next world.

In a suburb house, a teen was petting a robotic liger as he pulled out a deck of cards that had an image of a tiger on it, with the symbol on it a spade and a K. the teen looked at the deck of the king of spade cards and looked out the window.

Soukou and Rick were walking down the streets of the city they were in trying to figure out where they were. Rick had an idea that they were in new York city. As they were walking they saw a teen with a black and sapphire mechanized wolf at his side looking around for something. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and walked up to the teen. The teen was a Caucasian teen, with slightly long brown hair, wearing a black shirt, with the ACDC logo on it, black and red GYM shorts and black DC sneakers came up to him. Despite his hefty exterior, it was obviously that there was a lot muscle under all of the 'fat'. Around his neck was a necklace with a crossbow key on it.

Soukou went up to him and asked him, "Hey sir what are you doing?" The teen turned to Soukou and the wolf growled and the teen said to her, "I am looking for someone. He looks like this," he pulled out a picture and showed it to them, "if you see please tell an officer or call 723 and tell them where you see this person at."

Rick was confused and asked him "why. Did he do something wrong?"

"I don't know all I know is that my boss wants to see him."

Soukou and Rick looked at each other and shrugged and they left the teen. The said teen then pulled out his phone and called someone and he left the area.

In the suburbs, Kagirinai was walking around and looking at the houses and saw a dark skinned Teen Boy, wearing a Mets baseball cap backwards and glasses, wearing a red shirt, with black pants and black sneakers with a black/ navy blue jacket. He was looking up at the sky with a spaced out look. Kagirinai shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the teen not noticing that two police cars were coming, or that down the street, two children fell down. Kagirinai walked up to him and, "hey any one home." And the teen snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yea, what's up?" "I heard of a ninja that was saving people here. Can you tell me where I can find him?" "Why" "just wanted to meet him."

The two children that fell down the street got back up and morphed into two black and red kabuto beetles. They then ran at the police cars and smashed into them causing them to explode. It was then that gun shots rung in the air and sparks flew off of the two kabuto beetle dreamons, as a dark blue and black ride, with a sniper rifle attached to his back and a laser pistol on his right side arrived. His helmet is black in the shape of a wolf and the sapphire eyes hide behind the wolf mask but are visible enough to see easily. He then began fighting the monsters unaware that he was being watched by the teen and Kagirinai.

Kagirinai sighed and ran up to the dreamons while placing the 100driver on his waist. He took century's card out of the 100 case and placed it into the driver. "Henshin" _**"Kamen Ride: Century."**_ And he then turned into Kamen rider century. He then took the 100case in gun form and shot at the two dreamons. The blasts hit the dreamons and sent them into a tree. The other rider looked and saw Century coming with a gun pointed at the dreamons. Century then pulled a card out of the 100case and placed it into the 100driver, as he said, "well it's time I test out my new powers." "_**Kamen Ride: System"**_ then there was a voice like one from a v-system, _**"Adventure Mode."**_ he was then covered in a black body suit with a green grid as his feet produced red metallic looking soldier boots that reached halfway up to his knees

His chest was covered in a red armor patterned like a knight's armor.

His shoulders had something similar looking to red shields on top of them. His hands had red armor gauntlets lined with the color of yellow on them making his fist bigger. On his head a full red metal helmet covered his head, on his face were two half ovals on his face which looked like black screens with a slight red hue.

He had the 100driver still on his waist. He then took a green card and placed it into the driver. _**"Weapon Ride: Equip Spear." **_Then a large jousting spear with a silver handle and red needle top appeared in his hands and he then swung it and slashed one of the dreamon. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one was about to fly away, and he then placed a card into the driver. _**"Weapon Ride: Equip Crossbow"**_ A small metal colored crossbow with red metal tipped arrows came out of the driver and he caught it as the spear vanished. He fire at the Beatle and broke its wings.

He then pulled out an orange card and placed it into the driver. _**"Form Ride: System Shooter." "Shooter Mode!" **_The armor of action mode disappeared in a red light and then his feet were covered in army like metallic boots with two streaks of blue lines. His hands were covered in metal like small gloves and around his wrist were two large metal-like bracelets around his wrist. His chest was covered in a metallic like chest plating with four lines of blue streaks going up on his body.

His head was covered in a large metallic covering with a large blue streak going directly in the middle; there were two black light grey hued openings for his vision which looked like goggles. Over both eyes was a circle around it with a plus sign inside looking like an aiming symbol.

He then placed a card in the driver, as he held his right hand up at the dreamon, _**"Attack Ride: Close quarters."**_ On his right hand were two double barrels appeared on top. He then shot them at the dreamon and the dreamon exploded and returned into a little girl. The other came up behind him and knocked him over and sent him into a car. He got up and he placed a yellow card into the 100driver. _**"Final attack ride: system"**_ _**"Ultimate Code, Final Mission." **_The barrels disappeared and the bracelets in his hands glowed and started to spin around his hands, blue energy started crackling with electricity. He aimed both of his hands at the dreamon and between them the energy started connecting between each other and started gathering in a large bullet shaped energy.

He then fires it at the dreamon and he shouted, "Veteran Strike!" The bullet disappeared into the dreamon and started giving off a lot of blue electric discharge.

"Game over." The dreamon then exploded in sand and all that was left was the little boy. C-system turned back into century and then back into Kagirinai and he walked away. The other rider looked at Kagirinai before running over to the two children, and picked them up and took them to the hospital.

The teen that Kagirinai was talking to was walking around the New York time square and was thinking about the teen he met back at his house. Why did the teen wanted to meet him, what does he need have that the teen needs? He sighed and looked up at the sky and went back to thinking about the teen when he saw a police car and he quickly ran into some bushes. The car opened up and he saw the same teen in there and another teen walking out of it. The other teen had brown hair with brown eyes. They both had silver and black uniforms. On the back had S.A.D.E. on it. On the left wrist of the brown hair teen was a black oval watch. They looked around and a black-blue creature rose from the ground.

With Kagirinai and Rick

Kagirinai and Rick walked into the park and looked around. They saw something in the bushes and that was when roc rose from the ground. He then turned to the two and whispered something into Rick's ears and then went into the Miuchi controller. They both walked over to the bush and looked in them and found the teen Kagirinai was talking with earlier in it. Rick smirked and held his hand out to them and said to him, "the tiger ninja of the jungle is as strong as the earth's mightiest guardian." The teen in the bushes smirked and rose from the ground and shook Rick's hand.

"Been a while hasn't it Rick?" "Yeah it has, Nolan, how have you been?" "Bad, SADE has gone nuts." "No it hasn't you traitor."

The three turned around and saw a Young Korean/Russian field agent, about fifteen years old looking at them. The Teen had short black hair, dressed in a black uniform that consisted of a white shirt, black pants and a black blazer with the S.A.D.E. Symbol represented by a white _**"S". **_She had a black and sky blue fox next to her. In her hand was a crescent moon charm, and she looked ready to fight.

"Why do you say that, Yuliya?" "I won't answer to a traitor." "Well I will have to remind you again on something. I am not a traitor. I am as of now, the King of Spades. And I will fight you if I have to."

Yuliya then took the charm from her hand and threw it up as the fox jumped and caught it. a belt appeared on her waist and she then shined. In her place was a rider with Black and sky blue Samurai Armor. The armor was black with patches of blue on the shoulder pads and knees, while the Kabuto Helmet was black with the Crescent moon representing the horns of the helmet. Through the helmet, were the Jade green eyes that turned blue to match the color scheme. She then ran at them as Nolan flipped over her and whistled. A roar was heard as a silver and gold liger came to Nolan and jumped onto his shoulder as Nolan tossed a metal shuriken in the air. The liger jumped and caught it and landed on his arm as a belt appeared on his waist. He moved the liger head to the belt as he shout, "Henshin!" "_SHINOBI MODE_!" the liger responds. Nolan then became encased in a Silver and Green colored cybernetic Ninja armor with white tiger designs the helmet of the armor was the shape of a Ninja helmet, with the design of a Gold shuriken faceplate, that each of the four blades split across the helmet until it revealed two Jade Green eyes.

He turned to Yuliya and the two stared at each other as Rick and Kagirinai both shouted "Henshin" and turned into Kamen rider century and Miuchi roc. That was when another rider appeared. The rider was the same one that Kagirinai saw in the neighborhood not long ago. The rider ran up to Yuliya. "Did I miss anything?" "Nope, you didn't Tim, in fact, the party is about to begin."

They then split with Rick and Kagirinai fighting Tim while Yuliya was fighting Nolan.

With Kagirinai, Rick and Tim

Rick and Tim went in with just melee moves. Rick did a low kick and Tim jumped over it and slammed his foot to the ground and Rick rolled out of the way. Rick spun the disc on his buckle four times and held it out and Miuchi Roc came out. The three ran and fought each other with Roc doing a high kick and Tim ducked under it then Rick did a low kick and Tim jumped over it. Tim grabbed his guns and aimed but they were shot out of his hands by an orange beam. Kagirinai hade the 100case in gun form out and smoke was coming out of the barrel. Tim ran at Kagirinai and tackles him to the ground, the two wrestled with each other down a hill and separated near a pond. Rick and Roc ran down the hill to catch with them, but while running Rick could have sworn he saw four penguins and a lemur with a crown on it's head, leaving the central park zoo. (a.n. I will tell you why at the end of the chapter why I put this in there.)

They reached the two and both ran at Tim with their club sabers in hand.

With Nolan and Yuliya

The two stood still as the wind rushed through the area they were in. a leaf fell from a tree and fell to the ground. The second it hit the ground, the two moved. Nolan grabbed the sword on his back and slashed at Yuliya who dogged and pulled her own out and slashed back, which Nolan parried. The two kept doing this for 20 minutes. After 20 minutes Yuliya was panting and taking heavy breaths and Nolan was panting. The two then moved their belt buckles from their belts to their wrists and got into a stance as, _"Final Slash attack"_ rung threw the air. Yuliya's blade glowed blue and Nolan split into three Nolans. One Nolan threw an array of shuriken at Yuliya which she side stepped and then she ran at the three Nolans. The second Nolan threw a chain like weapon and it wrapped around Yuliya and trapped her. The last Nolan ran along the chain and impaled his sword into Yuliya's side, and then he did a back flip into the air and the other Nolans merged with him becoming one Nolan again, and align himself with Yuliya and did a flying kick as he shouted as he was coming closer to Yuliya, "Blade Kick." He kicked the blade into Yuliya and she screamed as she exploded and turned back to normal.

Nolan then ran up to her and grabbed something from her before running away.

Later that day

At S.A.D.E.

Yuliya entered the building and saw Tim there with bandages on his body all over the place. He and his wolf Kiba looked at her and he said, "Any luck?" "No. He took my flight claw though." "Why would he take that? He already has the speed and power claws." "What when did he take the power claw?" "While I was fighting the other two."

_*Attention, attention, will Yuliya and Tim please come to my office.*_

The two looked at each other and sigh before heading to the head office was. In side the office was a Caucasian with Black hair, and Black eyes. He looked about 35 years old. He had a black and gold S.A.D.E. uniform on with a black and red lion next to him. Around his neck was a gold scepter keychain. In front of him was Nolan. "Nolan do you know why you are here?"

"Do you know how dumb you are, eh Nathan?"

"You are here for taking S.A.D.E. technology. You have also been taking things from S.A.D.E. operatives in the field."

"I don't give a care about it. You aren't supposed to be here. You think that just because you have the lion means you are the best. Well I know I am stronger than you. You will not live soon mark my worlds got it."

"Well let me tell you this," and he then snapped his fingers and Tim and Yuliya have grabbed Nolan from his back, "you are fired. Nolan you are fired as of now."

Nolan smirked as Roc came out of the ground and grabbed Tim and Yuliya's shoulders and pulled them back. Nolan went over to Roc and smirked and looked at them and said as he bean to sink into the ground. "You are not getting them back. You are not getting the claws I have back." And they then sunk into the earth as Tim and Yuliya looked at Nathan.

"I want you twp to find him and bring him back, even if you have to break his bones to do it. GOT IT!" Nathan shouted at them and they both nodded and then left the room. Nathan then looked at the lion and said to the lion as it looked back at Nathan, "I wonder how Danzo-sama is doing right now?"

At Soukou's home.

Roc and Nolan rose up from the ground in the living room and walked over to Kagirinai, Soukou and Rick. Roc then went back into the Miuchi controller, and Nolan told them about what happened there, including the comment that Nathan said to his lion. "Just as I thought. Nathan is from another world but, the question is, which one is it."

Just then a brown haired blue eyed man walked in. He had a black jacket and blue shirt on with a badge on the right pocket on the right chest. He had a pair of black pants with black shoes. He had a white strip going down his pant legs.

"Excuse me. Have any of you four seen this fellow?" He held up a poster of an Asian man with black hair and green eyes. He had a brown leather jacket on with a white t-shirt on under it. The name on it said **Wanted Yori Subeta. Wanted for theft on many worlds.**

Rick read it and said to the officer, "what do you mean by 'theft on many worlds' officer…" "Oh sorry I am Officer Taihou Pai,. This man has been to many worlds stealing things that are important to the world. Like Daiki Kaito only Daiki did it to bring his brother back. Taihou did it for fun."

"Well we haven't seen him yet but we will tell you if we see him." "Ok thank you for you help. And I hope to see you soon on your journey Kagirinai."

And with that he left. They all looked at each other with confuse meant before they shrugged it off and they went back to what they were doing.

The next day. Soukou and Nolan were out side walking around the city wondering what to do. That is until they hared a lion's roar from behind them. They turned around and saw Nathan there with his robotic lion next to him and in his hand was the scepter keychain. Nolan smirked before taking the shuriken keychain he had and threw it in the air and his liger grabbed it and attached to is wrist. Nathan's lion jumped onto Nathan's wrist and Nathan gave the lion his key chain and it chomped on it. Both of them moved their animal's heads that were now like a claw and they moved them to their waists. "Henshin." _"Shinobi Mode. Emperor Mode."_ They then glowed. Nolan turned into Shinobi mode. Nathan glowed red and black. He now had a black body suit with red and crimson chest and shoulder plates. His legs had crimson braces on with black claw marks on them. The boots are black a red emperor boots, that still can work in battle, with marks of claws on them.

His arms are now black with red and black gauntlets on. On his back was a scepter with a spike at one end, and at the other is a ruby orb. His helmet was a red and crimson helmet with a T in it in front that was black. It also had fur on it at various places. On his back was a cape that went down to his mid back.

Soukou ran off to the side and watched as the two ran at each other. Nolan took out his sword and slashes Nathan with it, which Nathan then grabbed his scepter and blacked his sword. Nolan then jumped and slashed again and this time it hit Nathan's head and sparks flew out as Nathan stumbled back a bit. He then pointed the orb end of the scepter at Nolan and fro it balls of fire shot out and hit Nolan. Knowing that he wouldn't win, he got back up and he took out a blue claw and attached it to his waist. _"Speed C.L.A.W. activate"_. The liger's eyes glowed blue and the claws glowed blue. The lights glow brighter as the speed claw lets out a spiral of energy that circles Nolan and covers him in similar armor to that of Shinobi mode. Notable features of the energy is that Nolan gains light blue armor pieces, in addition to the silver/green armor, the liger's eyes turn blue with the small claw-like pieces attached to the buckle and small boosters on his wrists and ankles, noting the speed mode. The green eyes seen through the shuriken visor change to blue also, matching the liger's.

He adjusted the boosters on his arms and he pulled it and shouted, "Turbo shot!" _"TURBO SHOT START."_ In a blue flash Nolan was gone and so was Soukou.

In another location.

Kagirinai was walking around in S.A.D.E. HQ and saw Nathan walking into his office. Curious, Kagirinai followed and saw Nathan talking with two people dressed in black with white masks on. On the forehead he saw a leaf on it. They both had a katana on the back. "Danzo-sama is wondering how things are going here, Sai?" "Things are going as planned." "Good, soon Danzo-sama will rule this world and will finally be able to capture that demon and we can finally free the innocent of his control."

'Not good. Better tell the others.' Kagirinai thought and he left the scene. He arrived back at Soukou's home and saw Rick there with Nolan and Soukou. "Guys there might be trouble, big trouble…"

Some where else a reporter was walking down the street minding her own business until two black figures appeared in front of her and knocked her out. They then picked her up and left the area.

Next time on Kamen rider Century.

"Nathan is from a world that has some one named Danzo there."

"Jessie, Jessie where are you."

"All hail Danzo."

"I will show who the true king of the animals is."

Next time: Kamen Rider Century: century liger vs. leaf lion.

Hey everyone thanks for those who have reviewed my story. Please keep it going. Also make sure to watch Kamen rider OOO let's go all rider. And also watch the new super Sentai team goukaiger/gokaiger. And if you ask me it's just a Super Sentai version of Kamen rider Decade

Also, the penguins are there because, it's New York. thus New York central park and the New York central park zoo is there. And the lemur followed them. It's pretty much when they went for snow cones with out the otter.


	7. CLAW's world:Century tiger vs leaf lion

Nolan: well were back.

Rick: and this is going to be good.

Kagirinai: maybe, maybe not

Soukou: well make sure you get you CLAW powers back soon. I miss our world.

* * *

Kagirinai was walking around in S.A.D.E. HQ and saw Nathan walking into his office. Curious, Kagirinai followed and saw Nathan talking with two people dressed in black with white masks on. On the forehead he saw a leaf on it. They both had a katana on the back. "Danzo-sama is wondering how things are going here, Sai?" "Things are going as planned." "Good, soon Danzo-sama will rule this world and will finally be able to capture that demon and we can finally free the innocent of his control."

'Not good. Better tell the others.' Kagirinai thought and he left the scene. He arrived back at Soukou's home and saw Rick there with Nolan and Soukou. "Guys there might be trouble, big trouble…"

* * *

Some where else a reporter was walking down the street minding her own business until two black figures appeared in front of her and knocked her out. They then picked her up and left the area.

Rick was walking around SADE thinking about what Kagirinai told him.

Flash back

"Guys there might be trouble, big trouble."

Rick hearing this, sat down and looked at Kagirinai and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well I heard Nathan talking to two mask people with black ninja suits. They were talking about gaining all the C.L.A.W. beasts and powers to defeat a demon and save those that are under his control. They also called Nathan, Sai. He also said something about some one named danzo. So Nathan has to be from a world that has some one named Danzo in it"

Rick was in a thinking posed while Soukou and Nolan looked at Kagirinai and Nolan said to him, "ok that is definitely not good. I don't know where he could be from." Rick walked over to the Rider book shelf and pulled out a book, while not looking at the cover and opened it. He read it for ten minutes while the other three were talking. When he finished the book, he then closed the book and placed it back on the rider book shelf.

"Well I think I might know where he might be from. He's from shadow's world."

"Ok. But…" Kagirinai said but was interrupted by a phone ringing. Nolan picked it up and answered it, "hello." "Hello Nolan." "What do you want Nathan." "Nothing really I just thought though that you would want your little girlfriend back." "What, What have you done with her." "Nothing, yet. Here talk with her." "Nolan is that you?" "Jessie, Jessie where are you, Are you ok." Nolan where are you. I'm scared. Please, Nolan, help…" "Jessie, Jessie you there. Nathan what did you do with her." "

She is safe. For now. If you want he back, bring me the claws and systems you own."

Nathan then hung up. Nolan slammed his left hand into the table and yelled in anger as he couldn't figure out what he should do. Rick went out side for some fresh air and to find Jessie. And once he got outside, in the building slim and Dewey were meowing, pestering Kagirinai and Soukou to give them food.

Flashback end

Rick walked down the halls and saw Nathan talking with his lion. Being curries, Rick had Roc go over and listen to them.

* * *

With Nathan and the lion.

"When will we get the claws back? I really want to fight some one."

"Cool down Empeo. We got time."

"Yes sir. So what do we do about the Other Claw beasts when they find out?"

"Kill them. They are of no use to me."

"Uh-huh. So get out here, you, the one behind the door."

When Empeo said that, Rick then walked in as Nathan took the scepter key and placed it in Empeo's mouth and the lion attached to his wrist. Rick took the Miuchi watch/controller and placed it in the Miuchi Buckle that was already on his waist. He spun the disc three times as Nathan moved the lion head from his wrist to the belt on his waist, and the both shouted the same thing as the room could then burst open so to speak, "Henshin!" _**"Kamen Rider Miuchi Roc. Emperor Form."**_

They then turned into their rider forms and they began fighting each other.

* * *

Nolan was running through NYC in his speed claw form and was looking for Jessie. The reason was simple, though he won't admit it, though it is very obvious too every one but him and Jessie, he loved her and she loved him back. He looked around as he ran and saw no sign of her. He ran up a building and jumped and flipped and landed on the top of the building. He looked out over the city and was thinking on what to do when _**"Final Slash Attack." **_ A bullet shot passed him and Nolan turned and saw Tim and Yuliya there in their rider forms, weapons drawn ready to attack. He looked at them and sighed, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

Kagirinai and Soukou were riding on the 100bike and were riding through the city when 20 civilians dropped dead in front of them. Kagirinai hit the brakes as the civilians got up and morphed into dreamons. There were a total of 10 cobra dreamons, 5 hawk dreamons, 4 wasp dreamons and 1 lion Dreamon. They all looked at Kagirinai as he got off the 100bike with the 100driver on his waist as he pulled century's card out. "Henshin" _**"Kamen Ride: Century" **_he placed it in the 100driver and he changed into Kamen rider century. He grabbed the 100case as ran at the dreamons and he turned it into its sword form and he slashed twp cobra dreamons. The hawk dreamons flew up into the air and shot feathers at Century and they landed on his back sending sparks out of his suit. He got back up and pulled out a card as he turned the 100case into its gun form. _**"Attack ride: Blast"**_ and he open fired at the hawk dreamons sending loads of sparks and sand out of them. He jumped away from the lion dreamons as they were going to slash at him and was about to open fire at them when a barrage of blue bullets hit them. Century turned around and saw Officer Taihou there with a blue and black gun aimed at the Dreamons. He looked at the gun and saw it looked like a gun he saw off a TV show he watched. He spun the gun on fingers as he pulled out a card and placed it in the gun.

"Henshin." He then pulled the handle out and the gun spoke _**"Kamen ride: Pi"**_ and he aimed the gun up ward and he shot it. Out of it were 8 light blue cards. Then three images began to move randomly around him. A mathematical symbol of pi appeared in front of him as the three images attached to him and the cards attached to his head. Then the pi symbol attached to hi head as well. He now looked like Kamen rider Diend but the panel on his head looked like the sign for Pi. On the buckle of the suit was the symbol of Pi.

He took out a card from his side and slid it into the gun, _**"Kamen Ride: Wings: Commando Mode,"**_ and he slid in another card, _**"Kamen ride: JamZ" **_then he pulled the trigger, and two light blue orbs shot out and six images scattered surrounding the two orbs, soon they both connected and in place of the orbs were two Kamen riders. The first one's suit was black, with white armor, resembling a Falcon, and a Futuristic Military Officer, with actual wings on the Rider Armor. The other was wearing around her whole body light white armor. Around her wrist, ankles, and waist were black looking straps around them with dash's and numbers from 1 to 10 as if they were dials for volume. On the front of her shoulders and knees were circular black speakers pads.

On her right forearm was another speaker, and in the palm of her left hand was another one as well. On the front of her chest was just a second plating in two halves like the back of a beetle. Her helmet had one circular glass like speaker over her face, and on the sides over where her ears were was something in the shape of thin earphones made of grey metal built onto her helmet.

The two ran forward and at the dreamons with Pi following and came up to Century. "Are you ok, Kagirinai?" "Yes I guess thank officer. Now shall we join in on the fight." "Of course."

The two jumped into the fight and soon each rider was fighting a curtain group of dreamons. Commando was in the sky shooting the hawk dreamons, with his pistols that nailed each of the dreamons and sent that to the ground and they turned back into their normal forms. JamZ was fighting the Cobra Dreamons with melee moves as she ducked under swing by a cobra. She jumped back and kicked two into each other, and ducked as three dreamons nailed each other and they blew up. The last five then ran at her as she pulled out a black guitar/sword and swung it and the dreamons explode. She and commando then dissolved into light blue pixels.

Century and Pi were taking on the last five with Pi fighting the wasp dreamons and century fighting the lion. Pi aimed his gun and fired at the wasps and sand came out of them. He then slid a yellow card in the gun. _**"Final Attack Ride: Pi"**_ and eight cards came out of the barrel of the gun and made a circle with more cards coming out. If one were to look at the cards, they would see rider cards on it. The cards then turned into a drill as Pi pulled the trigger and shot a drill at the cobras, smashing into the dreamons and destroying them in and explosion of sand.

Century was fighting the lion dreamon and he ducked under its claws, as he kicked the lion in the gut knocking it back as he placed a card in the 100driver. _**"Kamen Ride: Miuchi Roc"**_ he ran past a pillar and when he got past the pillar he was C-Roc. C-roc placed a green card in the driver as he punched the lion dreamon. _**"Weapon ride: perfect R"**_ the earth rose up from the ground and took the shape of an R. C-roc grabbed the R by the long side in the loop and the earth shattered and in its placed was a Blue R. It was a blue R with the long leg having a blade on it and the angled leg having a barrel on it. On the top was a yellow disc with an R in it. C-roc pulled the lever on the side and the angled leg connected with the other and became a sword like device. He ran at the lion dreamon and swung the R and the blade slashed the lion and sand fell out of it as C-roc held it like faiz would hold the blaster in his blaster mode. He then shot a bullet at the dreamon and it landed and the dreamon was sent back into a building. _**"Final attack Ride: Miuchi Roc"**_ he aimed at the dreamon and shot a blue bullet at him and from the bullet it exploded into a million bullets that nailed the dreamon in the chest and it exploded with a blue ® in the air where it was at. In the lions place was a boy that fell to the ground and vanished shocking C-Roc. He looked at the spot where the boy was as he turned back into Kagirinai.

'What happened to him?' was all Kagirinai thought as he ran over to officer Taihou, who had his gun in his hand, and was putting it away.

"What happened to the kid?" Taihou looked at Kagirinai and pulled out an envelope and gave it to Kagirinai.

* * *

Rick and Nathan were running down the halls of SADE, each with their own weapons out. Rick had his club saber out while Nathan had a crimson and black scepter with a red orb on it. the swung the swords and they clashed as Rick pushes off and press the arrows on his buckle three times before pressing the action key. _**"Perfect R"**_ and the perfect R appeared in his hand and he swung it and it slashed Nathan sending sparks out of his body. Rick then held it like a gun, aimed and fired at Nathan sending him into a wall. Was about to run at him but was slashed in to back by another emperor. Rick was then slashed in the front and then all over as he was then launched into the air.

Nathan stood up and moved the his buckle to his wrist _**"Final Slash attack"**_ and he scepter glowed blood red and he the slashed Rick and he screamed bloody murder as his transformation canceled and he fell unconscious. Nathan walked up to Rick and with his scepter raised and aimed at his heart. When he was about to swing it down, a sword stopped him. Nathan looked up and saw another rider. This rider had a decade like suit but with purple instead of pink, and had a swordsman theme to it. His helmet had a mixture of on top of a on it that was white. The belt buckle was the same as the one Diend wore but had the same sign on it. On the side held a card case like Diend's. He swung the scepter away, making Nathan stumble back, as the rider took a card from his case and he pressed a button on his sword and a slot opened to fit a card in it. He placed the purple bar-coded card in it and then closed it as he held the sword in a diagonal form, _**"Kamen ride: Accel."**_ Then his suit changed. The suit changed into a hulky rider with a wheel on his back and between his feet. He pretty much looked like Kamen rider Accel but still had his own suit's colors on. He ran at Nathan and swung his sword, sending sparks out of Nathan's suit. He then took out a card and placed it in the sword, _**"attack ride: slash"**_ and his blade glowed and he slashed Nathan, sending him into the wall. The rider then turned back to normal and he grabbed Rick and he ran away. Nathan looked around and saw no one there. He sighed and canceled his Henshin and left the area.

Nolan jumped off the building and ran down side of the building and landed on the ground as Tim opened fired on him and he used his sword to block them. He then back flipped over Yuliya who had her sword in her hand and she slashed at him. He parried it and then did a round house kick to her and a sent her into a street sign. Tim then did a flying kick at him from on top of the building but was stopped by a black and red bat. It flew by and landed on top of a building, and changed into a black ninja. He then disappeared into the shadows. Nolan used this to his advantage and he ran away, to continue his search for Jessie. Tim and Yuliya both sighed as they returned to SADE head quarters.

* * *

At Century's library. (Soukou's home)

Rick laid on the couch, still unconscious, as Soukou, Taihou and Kagirinai entered the room and saw him there. Running to his side, Taihou checked him over as Soukou picked up a note that was by him.

Rick was injured by Nathan and will be out for some time. When he wakes up tell him that **Than **saved him.

Soukou looked up in confuse-ment as she thought about it. Kagirinai and Taihou were in the kitchen getting a snack as Soukou's grandfather came in. He was covered in fur, white fur, and black fur on his body. Slim and Dewey then walked into the room purring and rubbing up against Soukou's grandfather's pant legs. He smiled at them and walked into the kitchen and was getting the cats supper, while officer Taihou and Soukou read the book about claw's world. Kagirinai walked over to Rick and sat on his legs as Miuchi Roc came out of the Miuchi controller. (I had to do something that we all know that happens on decade's journey. This was the first thing that came to mind.) He relaxed on him as Roc went out side and merged to the ground. He then moved to the city.

* * *

With Jessie.

Jessie was in an old abandon factory. She was going to Nolan's home to talk to him about how SADE has been but she was then captured by two black suited ninjas. She was then knocked out and was brought here. She looked around and saw nothing here she could use to escape. She sighed and looked out at the ocean that she could see from where she hung. 'Nolan please save me.'

Nolan was near the docks, looking around for where he could find Jessie at, and sighed and then ran at a near y abandon factory and ran through it a looked around. He looked through four factories, when he saw her. She was hung on a crane's hook, hung with chains around her.

"Jessie!" Nolan ran at her to set her free but was stopped by five red, black and crimson orbs that landed in front of him creating sparks. Then three more shot at him and landed and sparks exploded from him, canceling his Henshin. He fell to the ground holding his chest in pain, a patch of blood was near the left corner of his lip. He looked up and on a near by walk way was Nathan, in emperor mode. He had his orbed end of his scepter aimed at him. "Not so fast Nolan. I will be taking those claws back now."

Nolan, in pain tried to get up, but pain was overloading his body so he couldn't get up. He was about to speak but a voice echoed through out the whole factory

"No you won't"

They all heard foot steps and they turned and saw Kagirinai walking towards them with the 100driver on his waist. He calmly walked in like nothing new was happening. "You won't be taking anything Nathan."

Nathan, under his helmet, glared at Kagirinai as he got ready to attack him. "Why do you say that? I have more power than any of you." "Power maybe but trust no."

"What do you mean? I don't need trust it is but a stupid and weak thing that I don't need."

"Wrong. Trust makes the world go round. Jessie isn't struggling now because she trusts Nolan and knows that he will save here. But Nolan lost some of his trust though. You see he forgot that to accomplish great things you must be able to work with others." Nolan hearing this went wide eyed. He knew Kagirinai was right. He could have found this place faster with their help. He got up and walked over to Kagirinai's side ready for battle as his rider belt appeared on his waist.

Nathan growled as his plan had failed. He looked at Kagirinai and pointed his scepter at him and spoke, "Kisama, nani mono da?"

Kagirinai pulled out Century's card and held it out to him as he shouted "Tōrisugari no Kamen Raidā da, oboeteoke!" "kaiger!"

The liger meche ran in and jumped into Nolan's hand and morphed into a gauntlet with a liger claw face. With them both ready, they both shouted "Henshin" _**"Kamen ride: Century. Shinobi Mode"**_ and activated their Henshin turning them into Kamen rider Century and Kamen rider CLAW: Shinobi Mode. They both had their swords out, and ran at Nathan.

Nathan snapped his fingers and two black claded Shinobi came out of the shadows and black and red sand exploded from their bodies and changed them into black and red humanoid bats, and they flew down at the two running riders. The said riders slashed at them as Tim and Yuliya ran into the building, and were shocked. They saw Nolan and Kagirinai fighting two bat dreamons, Nathan just watching this, and Jessie, wrapped in chains being hung by a crane hook. They were shocked and were about to go to Jessie but, two black red and yellow orb shot at them and paralyzed them as well as canceling their transformations.

Nathan with his scepter aimed at the two now paralyzed riders smirked under his helmet and looked at the fight between the riders and the dreamons. 'Time to fight.' With that thought he jumped down the now fighting riders and dreamons and slashed the riders. Kagirinai and Nolan tumbled to a corner of the factory as Nathan and the two bat dreamons walked to them. "This is the end to you riders. You shall now die by the king of the animals." He then started to laugh evilly as the two dreamons began to merge together and turned into a giant two headed red and black bat with four wings and clawed feet.

Nolan was worried as him and Kagirinai didn't know what to do, when a while light came from Kagirinai's 100case. It opened up and three cards popped out revealing them to be the Kamen, final attack, and final form rides for Claw: Shinobi mode. Kagirinai smirked as he took the final form ride card and placed it in the 100driver and spoke "or not." _**"Final Form Ride." **_Kagirinai closed the driver and a clawed up shuriken appeared in front. _**"Claw"**_ Kagirinai got up and pulled Nolan up and shoved him in front of him and placed his hands on his black as a silver shuriken with cyber green edges appeared in his left hand. "This may tickle a bit."

"Eh?"

And with that Kagirinai pushes Nolan forward. When he did this, Nolan's hands and feet met and the shuriken split four ways and became like clawed feet. The sword on back moved down his back and turned into a silver tail and four spikes grew from his backs. His body grew as two blades of the shuriken on his helmet morphed into a mouth while the other two turned into feline-like ears. The helmet became more feline-like as he roared. Kamen rider Claw: Shinobi Mode was now Kamen rider CLAW: Shinobi Mode: Tiger form.

It let out a defining roar as it leaped at the two headed Bat, which moved out of the way and the tiger kept going and it cut the chains that held Jessie and she dropped but was caught by the tiger and placed on the ground. As this happened, Kagirinai ran at Nathan with the 100case in sword from and he swung at him. The blade and the scepter collided and the tried to push the other down. Nathan pushed Kagirinai off him and shot five red orbs at him, which Kagirinai dodged and he parried a strike from Nathan as C-tiger swung its paw at the twin headed bat dreamon, which was right behind them. C-tiger jumped bat as the bat sent crescent blades made of sand at him, hand he jumped up and the claws on his right paw glowed bright green as he ran them through the bat and it blew up in explosions of sand.

C-tiger hit the floor and ran at Nathan and Kagirinai and changed back into claw Shinobi mode and threw the shuriken at Nathan and Kagirinai slashed Nathan at the same time. Nathan saw the shuriken coming at him and he would have caught it but was slashed in the side by Kagirinai and was then hit by the shuriken. Kagirinai took a yellow card and placed it in the 100driver. _**"Final Attack Ride: C-C-C-Claw."**_ The Nolan changed back into C-tiger. He then jumped in the air and Kagirinai followed as C-tiger flew down at Nathan who was supporting himself by a near by crate. C-tiger was then engulfed by a neon green flame and Kagirinai did a flying kick at Nathan. C-tiger rammed into Nathan and then jumped out of the way as Kagirinai's right foot absorbed the green flames around him, and the foot landed on Nathan's chest and he blew up. C-tiger turned back into claw and both he and Kagirinai de-transformed.

Jessie, Tim, and Yuliya, who were no longer paralyzed, ran over to them as they saw Nathan still there but he now had a white face, black air and eyes, and a black ninja, with a short katana on his back.

Then a trench coated man walked up to him, and smirked at them and spoke, "this is root anbu but he is also known as by another name, Sai" then a smoky wall came over them and they were gone. They all looked at each other in shock, Tim and Yuliya because they didn't know about this, the rest be cause they didn't know who was that man in the trench coat. The shrugged it off, and left Nolan, Tim, Jessie, and Yuliya going to SADE, Kagirinai and Soukou going to century's library.

* * *

With Nolan and his group.

"Hey Tim. Where is Lieutenant Rodriguez?"

"Don't know."

"How did Sai become head of SADE?"

"Don't know. One day Lieutenant Rodriguez was in charge and he stayed the night to work on some thing and the next day Sai was in charge."

It was then that two black and red tornadoes of sand appeared in front of them and there was a tiger Dreamon and swan Dreamon. They looked at the four and smiled at them as the tiger walked to Nolan.

"I know where he is. But it is a dangerous too."

"Where is he then, Noah? Jezebel?"

"Well he's in the dream world but he's in the dangerous part ever."

"Why is he there?"

"how did he get there?"

"Sai."

It was then that a red and black portal made of sand appeared in front of them. It showed of a grave yard with black and red flames there. The swan then glowed and then turned into an exact copy of Jessie. "You all going?" Nolan, Tim, Yuliya, and Jessie looked at each other and nodded and the four of them jumped into the portal.

TBC…

* * *

Kagirinai and Soukou looked at the portal from a nearby corner. "Let's go."

"Right."

And they left and headed home. When they returned to century's library, they saw Rick feeding the cats with a smile as there was another man there. He looked like Rick but had red eyes and black hair. Rick looked up and saw them there ad he waved to them as the man walked up to them. "Hello you must be Kagirinai and Soukou Rick has told me much about you two."

"Who are you?"

"I am Yochi. I am also known as the rat Dreamon, and Rick's Dreamon counter part." This shocked them as Soukou backed into the rider case and knocked down a book that was cobalt blue. Soukou picked it up and saw the cover. It showed a a village surrounded by leaves. A large shadow covered it. The book glowed white as they went to another world. in a different world a blond headed teen with wisker-like borthmarks on his face looked into a lake, and his reflection was a a cobalt rider with a dog like head. They stared at each other as leaves fell from the trees.

* * *

next time on kamen rider Century.

"I'm an Uchiha bow to me."

"Naruto-baka shut it. Sasuke-kun is shadow, the whole village knows it."

"Naruto-kun what will you do?"

"Die Demon"

"give those memories back Danzo!"

next time Kamen Rider Century: shadow's world: a Shadowless Ninja.


End file.
